Knockout
by sobouchat
Summary: Adam is always taking too much time to get ready, work is waiting... All this makes a very stressed Jay! Set before the first appearance of Christian on TNA.  SLASH!Dont like, dont read!the story is better than the summary!  Reviews deeply appreciated


_**What do you know I'm writing my eleventh story already! And I wanted to bring some more goodness to those who like them. =)**_

_**And I owe a huge HUGE Thank you to JoMoFan-spot for… Well basically loving everything I write about Christian and Edge and to those who liked and reviewed my work.**_

Jason sighed as he finished buttoning his black shirt and put his watch around his wrist. Tonight was his debut on TNA and as usual his blonde wasn't ready. He waited five more minutes, nervousness making him pace in front of their bed, back and forth.

"Blondie if you don't get out of this bathroom now and put some clothes on, I'm locking the door on you for the next four fucking hours! Adam Joseph Copeland, I'm serious! Don't go all diva on me right now; I need you to get ready now!"

Adam stomped out the bathroom with an annoyed look on his face. He crossed his arms, not bothered one second by the fact he was naked and still wet from his shower. He wriggled his ass on purpose, just so Jay's focus would be on him and him only. And how could he do otherwise…

"I am no diva and you know it, that's Hennigan's job and why does he have to keep that Melinda girl around him when everyone knows he is gay!" The long haired man shook his head, his fluffy hair falling in his eyes before he raked them quickly out of the way.

"First off, it's Melina and you know it's just for the fans. They like the pretties to go together and they might not like him that much if girls knew he's not into them. Second, it's not your damn problem and third, we're gonna be late if you don't get dressed just like I asked you three times in the past two hours!" Jay yelled in exasperation, rolling his eyes and checking his clothes and bag for the tenth time that day.

Adam hid a small smile and dried himself before he got closer to his lover's back and straightened him in his arms and started kissing his neck. His scent mixed with the perfume he wore was something he'd never get enough of. His slender body warmed up just being close to the smaller man. Jay froze and melted again when he felt strong hands roaming from behind him on his torso and down.

"We have three hours before the show starts and you'll be fantastic there. People will love you… Lots of people…" The rated R superstar whispered, honest and a bit sad. He still had a hard time coping with the idea of being separated due to their schedule on the road. Before Christian Cage was hired by Dixie Carter, they were on different shows but still traveled together, hijacking each other's show or waiting backstage until the other would finish before they'd hit some random hotel room because they never cared about where they lived as long as they were together.

"Don't be jealous, alright? I told you it will be fine, Adam. We'll be fine." Jay smiled, his hand resting on the side of his face.

"I know, I loved having you with me all the time, that's all… Who am I gonna spend time with when you're gone?" The taller man sighed, lingering against the rough palm and kissing it. Jason had always read him well, he was the one person aware of everything going through his mind at every moment of the day.

"Come on, you'll have plenty of time to spend with Amy, John, Matt, Rey and Randy… And they want to give you a push so you're gonna be so busy you won't even notice my absence on the road!" Jay turned around to face him and kissed him deep to muffle any complain from the man he loved. He let his tongue battle for him in that sweet mouth he knew so much.

"We survived through everything, your training and college… We can do this, it will just another fight to keep what we have." He whispered in a hoarse voice, fisting his hair and pulling him in another kiss as he tackled his lover and they both fell on the king size bed Adam insisted on having to avoid some problems when it came to sex and booze. After all, they tended on landing on the floor in college, when they had to share Jay's small bed for their wild love sessions.

The smaller blonde just ripped his own shirt off his body with his lips still locked to his lover's. Buttons flew everywhere. Adam unbuckled his belt and attacked the buttons of jeans eagerly. In no time, Jay was as naked as his partner and they tasted each other like it was the last time they'd ever see each other. Fever was in their every moves, their kisses burning with passion and a love that was still growing despite the years.

Each movement of Jason on Adam's body sent little pleasure waves all over his, making him gasp and moan in his lover's mouth. Jay sucked on his neck as if the flesh held some sweet nectar he was dying to drink. Captain Charisma smirked at the sight of the red marks he'd caused and licked them before biting them to accentuate the color and hearing more of those sexy noises he found so beautiful.

He lowered his head and inflicted the same treatment to his chest and grazed his nipples with his teeth just like Adam loved it, making him arch up and cling to his lover to increase the contact between them.

"You're bad, the makeup lady is gonna be mad at me again…" Edge managed to speak between two ragged breaths.

"I am bad, but you wouldn't have me any other way…" Jay smiled, placing kisses around his navel and chuckling when it rapidly flexed under his touch. He let his hands stroke his boyfriend's thighs before finally circling his throbbing cock and squeezing it a little.

Adam whimpered and squirmed on the white sheets. He let his long fingers stroke the short and soft blond hair, encouraging him to take him in his mouth. The younger man didn't fail to comply and took as much of his lover he could and started licking and swirling his tongue painfully slowly on his cock. He knew how to drive his baby crazy. He sucked hard on him and started pushing his middle finger inside of him, humming around the hard flesh and sending vibrations around his shaft. He hit his sweet spot and listened to Adam's whines and moans as he kept his finger on it, pressure bringing more and more pleasure as Captain Charisma sucked hard around his dick.

"I'm gonna come, stop it…" Adam panted, his hands fisting the sheets since Jason's hair was too short to grab, but the shorter man barely stop for a second.

"I'm counting on it!" He smirked before his swollen lips got back on his cock and his tongue resumed its job.

Was it his words, his cockiness or the work of his mouth on him; Adam would probably never know… But in a matter of seconds, he came hard and spilled himself down his partner's throat and nearly gagged him with his cum. Jay swallowed as much as he could, his finger still working inside of his lover.

"If we are to be late, at least let's get something out of it!" Jay growled sexily, crawling back on top of a frowning Adam.

"You always take advantage of me, Jay-Jay…" He whined when his lover laughed and added another finger to stretch him faster. Jason scoffed and pecked his lips.

"Because I am the one jumping people when I get out of the shower, right?" He got a little rougher just so he could hear his lover hiss. "Tell me what you want, right now…"

Adam pouted and let his palm rest on Jason's heart.

"I want you, closer… Inside of me, pounding in me, ravishing me. For all those time you won't be able to do it." He pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply, with all his sadness and rage until they were both out of breath.

Jason felt stunned by his words, and his eyes. Of course, Adam was upset to see him leave and live apart from him for the first time in years but he didn't know the extent of his fear.

"I won't leave you for the world… Honey, I love you. I don't want to come home to anybody else on this big planet. I'm in here for the rest of your life and you're here for the rest of mine." Jason smiled placing his hand over his lover's heart like he had done, a few seconds before. He placed kisses all over his face while Adam sighed and slowly guided him home.

Green forest eyes meeting a blue ocean, they locked their gazes with their foreheads resting together; waiting for the right moment to move.

Adam bucked hips upwards, his hands massaging the back of his partner. Both men didn't want to rush into things and moved slowly with only the sounds of their deep breaths and small moans filling the large room.

"I don't want to lose you, baby…" Adam whispered against his lips as they increased the pace.

"I need you in my life, angel. I'm not letting you" Jay panted, their lips an inch apart his lover's.

He was surprised to say it so easily. He'd never been much of a talker, even with him. They joked around, laughed and made most of their days together. Jay always thought he didn't need it to be understood, often forgetting the reassuring effect of a conversation.

Their bodies met, faster and faster but always perfectly united. Jason hooked Adam's leg on his shoulder and reentered him right away. He found his prostate and started hitting it repeatedly. Adam's moans and screams turned him wild as he kept pounding hard in and out of him and wishing he could stay there for the rest of his existence.

"Jay, please… P-please touch me! I need you, your hands on me; please baby!" Adam begged between two gasps.

Jason smirked. He slid his hand between their two sweat covered bodies and started pumping his fist around the leaking member. Climax was close but he'd never come first, so he moved his hand faster; gritting his teeth not to burst as kept hitting Adam's sweet spot over and over again.

His lover's body shook violently as he came hard shouting his name, his seed sputtered all over Jay's chest and his stomach. Adam's walls constricted his cock violently making him lose control and sent him over the edge. He let out a strangled cry as he felt his essence fill the rated r superstar's insides.

"Come here, Angel." Jay whispered, pulling Adam in a tight embrace. They rested against each other for long minutes, getting comfort and courage for this new turn in their lives.

They cleaned up in silence, more relaxed than before but still nervous at the idea of living different existences with different people, seeing different places.

Jason put on the white shirt Adam handed to him; he slipped his jeans back on with his black boots to complete his outfits. The short haired blonde watched his friend pace back in forth between their twin dressers. He sighed and stared from the door frame he was leaning on.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" He finally asked, startling the naked blonde who pouted, noticing his boyfriend was already dressed.

"I'm searching for a nice thing to wear, can't find anything… I'm ugly… I react like a woman… Oh fuck, you were right I'm a diva…" Adam cursed some more, sending clothes flying everywhere.

Jason handed him a pair of jeans and one of his black shirt with a plaid short sleeved shirt.

"Put these on and you'll be my personal knock out!" The new addition to the TNA roster laughed and sat on the bed, waiting… As always.

FIN

_**Little drama, little humor… Lots of sex… Hope you like it! =)**_


End file.
